Melony McCloud
by TheGoodKids
Summary: i have no idea why i named it this. but read me! the naruto characters come to the real world KakashixOC SasukexSakura NejixTenten OCxOC God only knows what the hell will happen in this fanfic! XD
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! I'M WRITING FANFICTION AGAIN! But this time I'm tag teaming a story with my friends! Now its twice the weirdness! Or four times the weirdness**

**Anyway! Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto. But I own….. well no one right now.**

**I present Melony McCloud**

**Prologue: **

There was a large meeting of ninja in Konoha, and it was kept secret from the Hokage. But to make up for it the Kazekage (Gaara) came.

"Quiet!" Azuma yelled, "Pay attention!" and a few moments later the room was silent.

"Thank you Azuma," Kakashi stepped up, "Today we have a VERY top secret, FREAKISHLY important mission. As we all know –"

The doors opened and the Akatski walked in. Naruto and a few others jumped up ready for a fight, "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled.

Kakashi poofed over to them, "Welcome."

Pein shook his hand, "Sorry we're late," he glared at Tobi.

Tobi stepped back, "Tobi good boy! Tobi didn't mean to get us lost!"

"Oh don't worry about it," Kakashi poofed back up to the front, "For this mission we are working with the Akatski! Please try to get along. ANYWAY!" he said as the door shut and everyone sat down, "As we all know there are nine tailed beasts… or are there?"

Now everyone was confused, "What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"You don't mean-" Kakashi cut off Sakura.

"No!" Kakashi said, "There are no tailed beasts."

She sighed.

"Not here. Our demention only has nine. Ten and eleven are in another world."

"I thought that was a myth!" Shikamaru said.

"Well I'm afraid 'myth' is reality. Our job is to bring them back," Kakashi explained.

"Wait," Shikamaru paused and stood, "What about twelve and thirteen tails? If ten and eleven are real then are they too?"

"That part is a mystery. While I was searching for the main two I caught a small glimpse of the others but I couldn't find them so it was most likely a mistake," he smiled like a silly Kakashi would.

"Then how are we getting to the demention?" Neji asked.

"Very carefully," he joked, "Really there should be a warp that should take us any minute now."

"How do you kn-" Sakura was once again cut off but this time was cut off by the warp that ate them and sent them…

TO OUR WORLD.

Chapter 1! Lexa's POV

"Dude, it's been so long since we're hung out!" Hannah said as though in disbelief that I was on my way with her to her house.

"I know, right? But now we can stay up all night watching Naruto Abridged on YOUTUBE and all the other shit we want to do." I, Lexa, said excited.

We fist bumped. We got out of the car and we ran into her house where the craziness began. We watched Naruto the Abridged Series until the late hours of the night.

I sighed, "We should do something."

"Like what?" Hannah finished eating her 3am can of peas.

I got an idea, "You know what we are now?" I started to smile.

"Sexy?" she suggested.

"That and," I stood, "Ninjas of the black forest! We sneak through the woods at night and defend our lands from…. Uhhh…." I thought.

"Orochimaru?" she said.

"And Kabuto!"

We squealed and rushed out the door and outside.

"Hannah you know these woods right? So we don't get lost?" I said.

"Yeah we'll be fine!" she replied.

We then ran into the woods and defended out land from a tree branch that looked kinda like Orochimaru by throwing sticks and rocks at it. The sticks kinda looked like kunai and the rocks kinda looked like shurrikan. If you looked close enough. We turned around and there was a tree branch that looked like Kabuto. So we started killing it.

"DIE KABUTO DIE!" we yelled at it.

The branch flinched and yelled, "OW! Stop it bitch!" it had a british accent.

We stopped.

The branch stepped into the light and it was a dude. It… it WAS Kabuto! "I'm here to kill you." He said.

"KABUTO?" we about fell over in disbelief.

"It couldn't be!" I said.

"but just look at him!" Hannah argued.

"It's a cosplayer trying to attack us!" I declared.

"It's the real deal, man! I'm telling you!"

I was silent for a moment, "You might be right." Then two shurrikan flew past me, "Ok he's real."

"Excuse me!" he said impatiently.

Hannah and I looked at eachother, "Shall we?" she said smirking.

"After you." I said politly.

We rushed at him and started hitting him with sticks and stones again.

"Damnit!" he yelled and pushed us back.

We went flying back and hit a tree hard, "Ow! Bitch!" we shouted.

"Ok fine pretty boy!" I took off my paint splattered jacket, "Hannah we are tag teaming him. I soo call first!"

She shrugged, "Do it."

Thankfully I was wearing my leather I'mma beat you up gloves so I was looking all ninja, "Bring it, bitch!" I challenged.

He snarled, "If you insist." He came at me.

Some sort of instinct kicked in and from there I almost don't know whati was going but I was fighting damn well.

He jumped up a tree, "How are you fighting that well? You have had no formal ninja training!"

"Well I'm not that formal anyway," I shrugged, "Get back down here so I can kick your ass! It's fun!"

He glared at me through his glasses, "Alright." He jumped down and went underground.

"Oh fuck! Ooh fuck!" I ran around in circles. After a minute I stopped, "Did he leave?"

"Uhhh….." Hannah shrugged.

Then suddenly he jumped up behind me, "Surprise!" he then threw me.

I landed up a tree most likely with a broken wrist, "FUCK!" I screamed, "Hannah, it's your turn!"

"You piece of shit!" Hannah stepped up, "I usually don't fight but you are an exception!" she ran to him and got in a few good hits and a few really good painful ones. But he got a few too good hits too. She might have just gotten a broken rib.

I carefully jumped down and got my jacket while watching.

After a bit Kabuto shrunk back, "You two win this time." He gasped and poofed away.

We looked at eachother, she was the first to speak, "What the hell just happened?"

"I- ow don't- ow know-ow." I said, "Are you broken like me?" I held my wrist.

"Did you not hear that loud crack?" she sounded annoyed.

"I thought I jumped on a twig!"

The sun was not barely over the horizon.

chapter 2!

Not too long after that we were at the hospital.

Hannah's father was rambling on about how we could have died and we kept saying "But we didn't!"

He only thinks we fell out of a tree.

Then my mom came in with my boyfriend, Micah.

My mom hugged me and kept asking if I was alright and saying that I was safe.

Micah waited until my mother calmed down then sat with me on my hospital bed, "What happened?"

I looked at Hannah, she was sleeping. We promised not to tell what really happened.

"Clumsy me! I fell out of a tree! Hey that rhymed!" I tried to sound convincing with my silly jokes.

My mother then announced that she was going to ask the nurse something.

Micah didn't look away from me as she left, "Ok that's bullshit and you know it."

It's amazing how he knows I'm lying.

"You're not a good liar either Lexa."

And psychic! He just read my mind!

"No, I'm not reading your mind."

Damn… just damn….

Hannah woke up, "What did I miss?" she yawned and looked at Micah, "Micah! Hi! When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. Now what happened?"

I was feeling bad for not telling him, "Sorry Hannah I'm telling."

"It's fine," she knew I couldn't keep a secret from Micah.

"We got attacked-"

"WHAT?" my mom walked in, "BY WHO?"

What good timing.

Hannah took out a Naruto manga and showed her a picture of Kabuto, "That guy."

My mom paced a little, "I'm going to assign you a bodyguard! No TWO!"

"That's not a bad idea," Hannah's dad said.

"What? NO!" we all yelled.

"Andrea I will protect her!" Micah stood, "I won't let her out of my sight!"

"Yes, but you're no fully trained for that sort of thing. You can consider it help if you want," she was calm again.

He put his head in his hands and started cursing in a few languages. Which I personally thought that was cute. I hugged him.

"Come on Dad! I don't need bodyguards!" Hannah was about as successful as we were.

"UGH!" I yelled

-Later that day!

"This is ridiculous!" I had Hannah on the phone on speakerphone. I was too busy pacing in my room. Micah was with me.

"I know man! It's messed up!"

"You can't be serious about fighting Kabuto though," Micah said still not believing out story, "I mean he's just in the-"

"Manga!" I finished him, "Yeah we thought so too!"

"But then he comes out of no where and tired to kill us!" Hannah said.

"Would I lie to you Micah?" I looked him in the eye.

He kissed me, like I thought he would, "Not a cosplayer?"

"No!" we said at the same time.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll believe you. But how do you know you are sure?"

"He jumped from a tree and dove underground!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, then he appeared behind me and threw me! And that's how I broke my wrist.

"I got to go guys," Hannah said and then yelled something at her father, "I have to go meet my bodyguards. See ya."

"See ya," I hung up.

"If I ever see that piece of shit I will kill him!" Micah held me close and kissed the blue cast on my arm.

The door bell rang downstairs, "Theres the bodyguards!" my mom called for me.

I groaned, "I don't want to meet them!" I slammed the door as a sign that they weren't welcome.

"You didn't have to slam it," Micah commented.

"Yeah, well I'm pissed."

We were silent and I heard my mom welcome them. I could hear them faintly. I couldn't make out what they said but I could tell that they were dudes.

"You can go on up," my mom said.

"Shit!" I hissed.

I heard footsteps coming up and I locked the door.

"I thought that lock didn't work," Micah remembered. I face-palmed. I forgot.

"Double shit!" I hid behind him.

"Why are you hiding?" he looked at me.

"Because I can!"

The door opened.

"Oh holy shit," Micah sounded baffled.

I looked at them, "Oh holy shit," I repeated.

The two men that stood in front of us both wore black. The red head was slightly shorter then the black haired one. Both wore trench coats but the taller one had red clouds on his coat. The red head had a deep blackness around his eyes and the tall one had striking red eyes.

"Insanity has officially hit me…" I said, "Gaara and Itachi, my two favorite characters in Naruto history are my body guards."

"Good to know we don't have to introduce ourselves," Itachi said blankly, "What's your name?"

"I would think someone would have already told you who she is," Micah was still in a state of shock.

They shook their heads.

I looked at Micah. He didn't look the most comfortable. He probably didn't want them near me. He's very protective over me. And as much as I would love to meet them and hang out I don't want them following me all the time!

"My name is Lexa. Don't you dare get it wrong!" I said.

"And I am Micah," he stepped in front of me, "and if you EVER touch her I will beat the SHIT out of you, clear?"

"Don't worry about it," Gaara said rolling his eyes, "We are here to protect her not steal her from you."

"Twenty foot radius." He warned.

My bodyguards looked at eachother, "Sure why not."

My phone buzzed and started playing Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley. It was Hannah texting me, it said, "YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

I typed back, "Naruto characters as bodyguards? Yeah I just guessed."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I'M YOUR STALKER! Haha no I got them too. I got Gaara and Itachi. You?"

"What are you doing?" Gaara was suddenly behind me.

I jumped, "EEK! I'm texting!"

"Woah…" Itachi was there too now, "Weird."

I yelped again, "Stop sneaking up on me!"

Micah picked me up and put me down behind him, "I SWEAR-"

"Micah calm down," I hugged him, "they'll learn that if they sneak up on me one of these times I'll end up punching them."

He looked at me, "Alright." Then he glared at my bodyguards.

I finally got a text back, "Hiden knocked down my wall looking for my 'stalker' XD and Lee is scouting outside."

I laughed, "Tell them to rebuild it ASAP! Lol"

"Oh hell I am!"

After that I stopped texting.

"OK!" I yelled, "There are a few rules!" I looked at Gaara and Itachi. They gave me a 'oh crap what now' look.

"First! You aren't allowed in my room unless I am dying. Second! You can't touch me unless I am dying. Third! No tracking blood in my house."

"Blood?" Micah looked confused.

"You never know," I shrugged.

LATER THAT DAY WITH GAARA AND ITACHI!

"That's ten tails?" Gaara shook his head, "So strange."

"Well supposedly the ten tails. But we have to be cautious," Itachi jumped up on a tree branch and sat, "it is said that tailed beasts ten and up have terrible tempers."

Gaara sighed and jumped in a tree close by, "I'm getting weird feelings with this 'Micah'."

"Feelings? You mean the super over-protective ones for Lexa?"

"I wouldn't judge him too much for that. She could have died if Kabuto had stayed too much longer. But that's not the feeling I'm getting from him. There's a hidden chakra in him."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Okay, he might have some sort of chakra in him but I didn't sense it much."

Kakashi jumped up the tree in front of them suddenly, "Lord Kazekage… Itachi." He greeted, "So have we found the ten tails?"

"She hasn't admitted it," Itachi said, "Most likely she has no idea that she is a tailed beast."

"Not shocking. It's the same thing with eleven tails. They are both very different from the rest of society here. It's obvious that they have massive amounts of demon chakra. In the mean time keep watch over your tailed beast. The rest of us will be at school with them or living with them. Just as help though." He gave his silly Kakashi smile.

They looked at eachother, "You think something will happen at school?" Gaara asked.

"Well they say that school is very stressful. So there is a chance. And I already have a plan so we will be around them all the time."

**Yay! What will happen? Am I the ten tailed beast? Is Hannah the eleven tailed beast?**

**Hannah: I know what happens!**

**Me: don't tell them! That's like a million chapters ahead! Anyway! Read this! Love this! Review and tell us how much you love it! Because we love that! **

**The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.**

**-Peace out Sexy People**HHa


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!: We do not own Naruto! We own Sasori.**

**Chapter 3 **

**Micah's POV**

I sat with Lexa on her bed, "I really really REALLY fucking hate this," I said.

"I know, me too, but it can't be helped right now. The most we can do is try and have fun with this. I would love to mess with these guys," she nodded and smirked.

I looked at her and knew she had a few devious pranks or surprises. But I was still enraged so I walked over to her window and opened it, seeing Gaara and Itachi in a tree close by I called for them and they looked up and I proceeded to tell them what I think about this in Spanish.

**Their POV**

"What did he say?" Gaara looked at Itachi.

Itachi shrugged, "I don't know but something tells me we should be insulted."

They nodded.

**Micah's POV again**

"Where are they going to sleep?" Lexa asked as I sat beside her and hugged her. She was used to the Spanish rants.

"Not here," I mumbled.

"Well I know that you silly!"

We thought for a moment.

"Oh! We should use the treehouse!" she suggested.

I nodded.

**Later…**

"Hey guys!" Lexa and I were outside and she called for her bodyguards.

They jumped down from the tree, "What now?" Itachi asked.

I pointed to the massive fortress of a treehouse, "You all will sleep in there. Away from us. I will be with her all night every night so if you even touch her bedroom door handle, I will know." I threatened.

Lexa giggled, "Yeah, but you are welcome in the house for food."

The two looked in awe at the treehouse as though they never saw anything more excellent, "Well damn!" Gaara said.

**Chapter 4**

**Lexa's POV**

School was tomorrow. I spent the beginning of today doing nothing but only if you count blasting music and laying on the floor nothing.

"Micah!" I called, "I'm bored!"

He looked down at me, "Sorry I'm so boring."

"You're not boring, today is. We need something to do," I started doodling on the cast on my wrist.

"I agree," he looked out the window, "I can see them."

"They're bodyguards. They have to "protect my well being." So, yeah, they will be watching me. I think we're lucky they agreed to sleep in the tree house and only come in here for food and emergency. Though I wouldn't be surprised if they are a little pissed," I explained.

"But I was speaking Spanish! They don't know what I said!"

"I don't know what you said but I think they got the point," I sighed, "What to do… what to do?"

He thought, "Go out? Movie?"

I smiled, "Sounds fun!"

We drove out to the movie theatre, got our tickets for a show in an hour and a half. I turned around and saw Gaara and Itachi standing halfway hidden in the crowd. Micah saw them too, "Let's lose them."

I smirked, "My love you just read my mind."

We walked out innocently and then began the game.

We ran across the huge parking lot to the chain of stores by the theatre and went into Petsmart. We hid in the aisles. Micah peeked out to see the door, "It couldn't be that easy to lose them," he said a little confused.

"It's not."

I jumped and turned around to see, "Gaara! Damnit!"

Gaara just smirked.

Micah stepped in front of me, "Twenty feet!" he warned.

He took a step back, "Hey I'm just doing my job he said kinda smart-ass-ish.

"I told you you pissed them off Micah," I said.

"Yeah a little."

I jumped again, "So you caught up Itachi?"

"I've been here," he shrugged.

"Ok," I whispered to Micah, "I have a plan."

"Run like hell?" he whispered back.

"Onward!" I yelled and we ran for it out of the store and then to Gamestop this time.

"Good choice!" Micah said.

I froze with what I saw outside. It was Kabuto, "M-Micah! Problem! Huge huge problem!"

Kabuto was staring at me, "Join me," he mouthed.

Micah held me, "Shit… join? Join what?"

Just then a shurrikan slammed into Kabuto, oh wait… it was just a log.

"Aww logged!" Micah and I said said together.

Itachi was outside looking around for him. Gaara walked in, "Now will you trust us? At least a little?"

Micah and I looked at eachother. Looked like we didn't have a choice. Unless I wanted to be captured and work for the bad side. Yeah, not going to happen.

After the movie we went back to my house and my bodyguards walked in with us.

"Don't worry, we're just in here for food," Itachi assured.

"Well you don't have to go immidietly," I said, "I have questions."

"Like?"

"Rice or ramen?" I asked.

"You'll make them dinner?" Micah said confused.

"I'll make it for everyone! I just don't want to be too serious. Just because I have serious questions doesn't mean the whole scene should be," I shrugged, "Now rice or ramen?"

They all voted for rice and Itachi's vote was, "Do I LOOK like Naruto? Rice!"

I started the rice and looked at my bodyguards, "Why are you really here?"

They looked at eachother, "No idea." They said.

I raised an eyebrow obviously not buying it, "Why am I not convinced?"

"Lexa," Micah said, I looked over to him, "they won't tell you anything."

Itachi and Gaara looked innocent of lying. So for now, "Ok fine. You know nothing."

**End chapter! I love this fanfiction. Its so amazing and it just gets better! Review or no update! Peace out!**


End file.
